1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant and a method of making it.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Implants consisting of or having a surface layer of tissue-compatible material, such as titanium and certain types of ceramic materials, are already known, e.g. from SE-7902035-0.
A common feature of most of these implants is that they are designed for closely engaging the biological tissue, such that this rapidly contacts and grows into the implant. To this end, femoral prostheses, for example, are often formed with projections by means of which the prosthesis catches onto the inner wall of the femoral cavity.
This, however, results in an unresilient joint between the surface of the implant and the opposing body tissue, which is a disadvantage, especially in the case of spongy tissues, such as in jaws.
Despite the provision of projections, the healing process will take quite a long time, which not only causes discomfort to the patient but may also give rise to the formation of connective tissue in the joint between the implant and the tissue.
The object of the present invention is to overcome, or at least substantially reduce the above-mentioned drawbacks in prior-art implants.